


Not A Bad Thing

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bookstores, Crack, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Moving On, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo doesn’t believe in love, but Jongin wants to prove to him that love isn’t really a bad thing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fortexo.  
> Originally written around February 2015.

“I’ve set you up with a really cool guy.”  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun is always bad news.  
  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and continues typing his research. He has ten hours to cram a twenty thousand-word paper; he has no time for useless talk with his really nosy best friend.  
  
  
“Come on man, he’s an Engineering sophomore practically brimming with testosterones.”  
  
  
Baekhyun positions himself on the empty chair beside Kyungsoo, arms lazily hanging on the desk table and a smug expression decorating his face.  
  
  
The time is 9 in the evening and the university library is filled with different students cramming for their exams and papers. Frustration and desperation hangs in the air like a bad odor that everyone just wants to get rid of immediately. The fir desk chair creaks with every jiggle of Baekhyun’s right leg – a clear indication of his excitement over the littlest of things. This earns him a glare from Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo has no time for this! He’s got a paper to submit before tomorrow’s lunch time and he hasn’t even written a single word!  
  
  
“Baek, now’s not the time for this.”  
  
  
There’s obvious frustration in Kyungsoo’s voice, but Baekhyun pays no heed as he pushes his chair towards Kyungsoo, making the chair’s legs squeak against the marble tiles of the library. Other students in the area sends a glare at the two, making Kyungsoo want to just hide beneath the ground.  
  
  
“What do you mean? Love is important, Kyungsoo! You need to make time for it or else you’ll end up angry and alone!”  
  
  
Can poking your best friend with a pen till his blood oozes out of his skin be considered a crime?  
  
  
Because Kyungsoo badly wants to stab Baekhyun with his pen.  
  
  
He shakes his head, not even caring to look at Baekhyun anymore, and continues with his research. So far, he’s gotten three books that prove to be worthy as reference for his paper, but he needs six more references to actually make his paper _legit_.  
  
  
The Art of Paper Writing brought to you by Do Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“Come on Kyungsoo, give love a chance.” Baekhyun picks a book from the pile on Kyungsoo’s table, randomly flipping through the pages and scanning it. “Not everyone is as evil as Yifan.”  
  
  
A trigger.  
  
  
“Baekhyun, we’ve been through this before. I don’t have time to date. I have deadlines to meet and Kai to take care of…”  
  
  
“You do know that Kai is a bratty cat, right?” Baekhyun rolls his sleeves to show a small scar on his wrist. “Your cat did this to me the last time I visited your flat.”  
  
  
“Oh good! Remind me to reward Kai with salmon.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s not getting anything done and if this continues for the rest of the night, he might as well go to his professor’s house and beg for forgiveness in advance for a delayed and shitty paper.  
  
  
“Seriously though, you need to get laid.”  
  
  
Another trigger.  
  
  
It has been so long since Kyungsoo last had sex with someone, he thinks he won’t be able to perform well when he actually (Right word: if ever) have sex again sometime soon.  
  
  
“Could you just go away, Baek? You’ve taken up 15 minutes of my precious time already. This paper won’t write itself, you know.”  
  
  
There’s obvious exhaustion in Kyungsoo’s voice and Baekhyun knows he’s about to get what he want.  
  
  
“Just promise to meet the guy please?” Baekhyun pleads, his mouth slowly turning into a pout and his eyes crinkling. It’s his signature pleading form and he knows no one, not even Kyungsoo, stands a chance against it.  
  
  
Kyungsoo is torn between giving in to Baekhyun’s wishes and holding on to his sworn statement not to believe in love ever since… _that guy_. But the way the empty Document 1.doc is practically glaring at him is signal enough to just let Baekhyun get what he wants so he can finally get something done.  
  
  
“Text me the details and get out of my face. I’m going to murder you if I fail this class.”  
  
  
Baekhyun responds with an annoying wink and a promise of “You’ll thank me soon for this, Kyungsoo!”  
  
  
Kyungsoo heaves a sigh before making a face at the back of his best friend. There goes 20 minutes of his precious time. He only has nine hours and 40 minutes to cram a paper; he’ll need all the luck he can get.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo barely passes the class.  
  
  
But it’s okay. It’s fine.  
  
  
He never really liked Professor Chen anyway.  
  
  
It’s Friday, the last day of Finals Week, and Kyungsoo can already hear the chaos ensue outside his apartment flat, after all it’s the university apartment he’s living in. Students from different colleges roam around the apartment freely, as if inmates who managed to escape from a horrifying prison cell. There are howls and yells and cheers and beer – overall a very typical situation in the university every weekend.  
  
  
Kyungsoo finds himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. He actually looks…human. It’s strange seeing how just last week he actually looked like death. Gone are the bedhead and the mismatched socks. Now his jet black hair is styled to perfection, making him look extremely hot. There’s lip balm on his heart-shaped lips (courtesy of Baekhyun) as his doe-like eyes scrutinize the outfit Baekhyun chose for him in the full-length mirror on his room. Red plaid shirt, denim pants and rubber shoes. It’s unlike Baekhyun to choose something so…simple, since his best friend is known for his outrageous fashion sense, but Kyungsoo’s not one to complain.  
  
  
The sooner this date is over, the faster he can finally catch up on reading and spending time with Kai.  
  
  
According to Baekhyun, the guy will meet him at the bookstore a block away from their apartment. It makes Kyungsoo think if the guy is also into books, but a part of his brain quickly shuts that curiosity down. The last time he became curious of a guy it led to a three-year relationship which only ended up as a major heartbreak and emotional breakdown.  
  
  
Never. Again.  
  
  
Kai mewls as he affectionately rubs his head on Kyungsoo’s leg. The cat is clingy as he stares with his huge eyes at Kyungsoo as if telling him not to leave him alone. Kyungsoo crouches down on the floor to pet the cat and the cat purrs because _yes scratch that thing behind my ear yeeeees._  
  
  
“Good job on scratching Baekhyun, Kai.” The cat purrs, pushing his head on his master’s palm. He’s a year old white Scottish Fold who has an attitude that can beat Byun Baekhyun’s. The only person he shows affection for is Kyungsoo, the rest can deal with his bratty attitude. “I’ll buy salmon for you as soon as the date’s finished, okay? We can eat midnight snack and watch Attack on Titans together.” The cat purrs, as if signalling his satisfaction on the plan.  
  
  
Kyungsoo replaces the water on Kai’s bowl before he grabs his things and gets out of his flat.  
  
  
Hopefully, Baekhyun didn’t set him up with a psycho.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Shift Bookstore is oddly filled with customers on a Friday evening.  
  
  
It’s a modest two-level bookstore filled with everything and anything, from textbooks to pocketbooks to fountain pens to sketch pads. It’s practically Kyungsoo’s haven for “instant happiness” whenever schoolwork took a toll on his sanity.  
  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo!” Luhan, the oh-so-famous handsome owner of the bookstore, waves at him above the pile of books he’s arranging. Kyungsoo waves back at him before going to where Luhan is. Boxes and boxes of fresh, new books, paper backs and hard bounds, are littered beside the cashier counter. Luhan is seated on the floor, surrounded by books while his business partner, Minseok, is managing the cash register.  
  
  
“Delivery day, huh?” Kyungsoo helps Luhan unload some of the books in a box.  
  
  
“Yeah. The Ruth Ozeki book you want just arrived today by the way. You can get it from Minseok if you want.” Luhan winks at Kyungsoo before he excuses himself to coordinate something with the delivery crew.  
  
  
Luhan and Minseok are husbands and business partners. Kyungsoo has known them ever since he started college at Hongik University. They were the first people he met when he got lost the first day of his classes. Luhan and Minseok were out on a date, drinking coffee at the coffee shop literally beside the gates of the prestigious university, when Kyungsoo shamelessly asked them for directions. It just took a 5 minute conversation and an official meeting at their bookstore to seal the blossoming friendship of the trio.  
  
  
“Hey Minseok!” Kyungsoo greets the small-eyed, chubby faced man behind the counter. A gummy smile greets him back along with a hard bound copy of Ruth Ozeki’s A Tale of a Time-Being.  
  
  
“Hi Kyungsoo! Did you manage to submit the paper?”  
  
  
“Yeah, at 1 minute before cut-off.” Kyungsoo boasts proudly. Professor Chen judged him hard when the professor saw him running to his office one minute before the official start of his lunch time.  
  
  
“Spending your first few hours of freedom in our bookshop, eh?”  
  
  
“As much as I love you and Luhan, Minseok, but I’m here because I’m coerced to.”  
  
  
“What did Baekhyun do this time?”  
  
  
See? Everyone acknowledges that Byun Baekhyun is always bad news.  
  
  
Kyungsoo rants about Byun Baekhyun and his latest evil experiment on Kyungsoo. Minseok nods every now and then as they both assist customers with Minseok handling the cash register and Kyungsoo wrapping the books. Soon, Luhan accompanies them. Minseok offers his husband lemonade and a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
  
(which makes Kyungsoo deathly envious of his friends, but of course he wouldn’t say it out loud)  
  
  
“I think Baekhyun actually did something good this time.” Luhan says in between sips of his lemonade.  
  
  
Kyungsoo pouts because _is Luhan even serious?_ Sure, he hasn’t been in a relationship in two years, but there were flings! About three flings which ended quite positively! Who cares about love when it will just lead to heartbreak? Kyungsoo would rather waste his time and money on Kai. At least Kai won’t ever leave him.  
  
  
Baekhyun soon messages Kyungsoo that his blind date is already at the entrance of the bookshop.  
  
  
“Goodluck with the blind date!”  
  
  
“Don’t be too stiff. Baekhyun only cares for your well-being.”  
  
  
Man, sometimes Kyungsoo feels that befriending Luhan and Minseok is like having adopted parents.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
The blind date comes in the form of a tall, dark and handsome man.  
  
  
His blonde hair falls on his shoulders, and his almond-shaped eyes crinkle as he checks his phone for the time. There’s a hint of mischievousness on his smile as the guy lets out a small laugh at something on his phone. He has big hands (which awfully reminds Kyungsoo of the _ex who must not be named_ ) and a broad shoulder. Kyungsoo could almost hear the song playing on the headphone hanging on the guy’s neck. The most outrageous part of the entire thing though is the fact that the guy is wearing the exact same thing Kyungsoo’s wearing.  
  
  
Kyungsoo reminds himself to teach Kai how to bite so the cat can bite Baekhyun’s precious organ.  
  
  
“Oh hey, are you Kyungsoo?”  
  
  
Dark chocolatey voice entrances Kyungsoo to look at the guy. He is definitely much more gorgeous up close than a meter away. Kyungsoo can feel his heartbeat pound erratically and he doesn’t even know if it’s because of the shame of accidental couple outfits or the fact that he’s staring at an extremely gorgeous man.  
  
  
“Ah…yes.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s voice is laced with reluctance, but the guy ignores it as he takes something out of his bag and offers it to Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“Didn’t know which flavour you like so I got two…” Banana and chocolate milk cartons are offered to Kyungsoo along with a sweet smile from the tall guy. “By the way, I’m Kim Jongin. Baekhyun told me to meet the guy with the same outfit. Honestly, didn’t expect to meet a handsome man.”  
  
  
The statement makes Kyungsoo blush which he hides by quickly choosing banana milk and turning his back on Jongin.  
  
  
_Jongin’s smooth. Real smooth. He must have used that line to a lot of guys. Or girls. Even pets._  
  
  
Kyungsoo alerts his senses up. Jongin is a flirt and with flirts come trouble. He wouldn’t want a Mental Breakdown Brought by Heartbreak Part 2. He’s so done with that movie ages ago. If Jongin wants to play the flirting game, then Kyungsoo can do it as well.  
  
  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kyungsoo licks his lower lip with imaginary spilled banana milk and smiles at Jongin. Jongin smiles back, as if unperturbed by Kyungsoo’s acts, and sips on his own chocolate milk. The guy looks like an oversized kid and if Kyungsoo knows better, he would have taken an interest on the guy if his heart didn’t turn cold stone two years ago.  
  
  
“So where do you want to go?”  
  
  
“Uhm…I don’t really know.”  
  
  
“We can walk while we think?” Jongin offers. There’s that heart-arresting smile again and Kyungsoo finds himself agreeing to the plan.  
  
  
Hongdae is filled with the hustle and bustle of exam-free students and curious tourists roaming around the area. Shops of different purposes compete for attention with their blinding lights and raucous music. Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s hair dances with the wind as they walk pass a group of student performers in the middle of the street. There’s a three feet distance between the two that gets shortened when a rowdy kid throws Kyungsoo off balance, making him awkwardly cling on Jongin’s arms.  
  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, would you…” Kyungsoo sends a glare at the kid as he pushes himself off Jongin’s hold. Jongin’s arms feel so…nice and big, Kyungsoo can’t help thinking of thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking of. He shakes his head from side to side and murmurs his gratitude to Jongin.  
  
  
The date only begun a few minutes ago and Kyungsoo’s already in a rollercoaster of emotions aka Kyungsoo should really stop thinking of tan, muscular arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Do Kyungsoo did not expect an unconventional date.  
  
  
He totally did not.  
  
  
That’s why he’s currently staring at the hand-shaped candle in the middle of their table. It’s placed in a bowl filled with water with its palm facing upward and the fire melting the middle finger away. Kyungsoo can’t help cringing at the sight. Is he going to be offered to the devil now? Maybe become the next human-turned-zombie due to a massive mishap in an experiment? What if he becomes a Pokemon?! Kyungsoo only brought a swiss knife with him and he honestly think it’s no match with Jongin’s muscular (See: fabulous) arms.  
  
  
The restaurant is called “The Witches’ Arena” and it’s located in the outskirts of Hongdae. Instead of a warm and inviting atmosphere, Kyungsoo is greeted with a haunted house complete with different plastic bats hanging from the oak tree in front of the restaurant. There is little to no light in the restaurant except for the dim light at the center of the restaurant where an oval-shaped structure showcases different sized jars filled with sex toys.  
  
  
Sex toys and haunted houses for a first date.  
  
  
Baekhyun really set him up with a cute psycho.  
  
  
Cute, but a psycho nevertheless.  
  
  
“I thought you’d like a change of scenery.” Jongin offers a piece of bread to Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun said you’re recently into the dark arts and BDSM, so I tried researching a few places.” Kyungsoo can’t see any hint of malice on Jongin’s face so he deduces another prank from his best friend.  
  
  
Reminder for Kyungsoo: Buy a shovel and dig a 6 feet deep grave for his best friend  
  
  
“Not really into the dark arts and BDSM, but I’d sure love to use a whip to strangle Baekhyun and possibly tie him up to feed him to the sharks.”  
  
  
Jongin’s mortified by the sudden realization. His eyes turn big as he looks at Kyungsoo then at the sex toys displayed beside Kyungsoo. A silent sob escapes his lips as he hides his face with his hands. Just thinking of the shame he’s put himself through just makes him want to hide from the world. How could he be so stupid as to bring a guy to such an eccentric place for their first date?!  
  
  
(What Jongin’s really thinking: How could he be so stupid as to believe Kyungsoo’s into BDSM and the dark arts.)  
  
  
“Baekhyun lied to me, huh?”, he says beneath the comfort of his hands.  
  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
  
“You must think I’m a psycho, huh?”  
  
  
Jongin’s voice is shaky as he peers through his fingers to see Kyungsoo’s stoic facial expression. There’s no ounce of annoyance on his face, just a calm endearing one that makes Jongin guiltier for bringing such a fine man in such a weird place.  
  
  
“Well, we all have our own things. I mean, I’m friends with Baekhyun so who am I to judge you, right?”  
  
  
“I am not into the dark arts! Or BDSM!” Jongin hisses, his hands banging the table.  
  
  
There’s a subtle change on Kyungsoo’s expression as he silently laughs at Jongin’s reaction. Jongin is at a loss for words; Kyungsoo looks utterly beautiful when he laughs. A part of him just wants to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheeks while another wants him to be the one that makes Kyungsoo smile for the rest of his life.  
  
  
“Sure you aren’t.”  
  
  
“I’M NOT!”  
  
  
Jongin moans in frustration while Kyungsoo raises his hand to tell Jongin that he’ll finally stop playing with the guy.  
  
  
“Do you want to go to another restaurant?” Jongin suddenly asks, seriousness evident on his face. “Somewhere more…typical?”  
Kyungsoo takes a look around the restaurant once again. There are a few customers catching up with each other’s lives and the service crew actually looks quite decent. Despite the uncommon ambiance of the place, Kyungsoo thinks it’s a fairly safe restaurant. Plus, he can’t let Jongin’s effort go to waste.  
  
  
“Nah, here is fine. It’s not like they’re serving human stew for dinner, right?”  
  
  
“What a twisted mind you have, Kyungsoo.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo snickers and Jongin smiles.  
  
  
They talk about everything and anything.  
  
  
Apparently, Kim Jongin is a Civil Engineering sophomore who works with Baekhyun at the convenience store a few blocks away from Kyungsoo’s apartment. He’s into the art of dancing and literature and has the biggest weakness for pizzas and dogs. He’s never been in a relationship since he’s still waiting for “The One”.  
  
  
“You actually believe in “The One”, huh?” Kyungsoo says between mouthfuls of lemon ice cream.  
  
  
The food at The Witches’ Arena is unexpectedly good, despite the weird names on the menu.  
  
  
Kyungsoo ordered a “Please Be Careful With My Heart” while Jongin ordered a “No Boyfriend Since Birth” which turned out to be two pastas.  
  
  
Weird enough, the two ordered food that seemed to depict their current predicament.  
  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? We all have our “The One”. Some get lucky and meet them while some sadly don’t. They meet another that aren’t their The One, but is a perfect piece for the cracks of their own puzzle piece.”  
  
  
“To be frank, I think that’s quite naïve.” Kyungsoo licks the last of his ice cream on his lips. “Maybe your thinking is like that because you’ve never been in a relationship, but believe me relationships don’t work based on who you think you’re the One is. You’re The One might even be the one who will hurt you. You give your all to him because you thought he’s The One, but then he’ll cheat you for another man or woman and you’ll feel thoroughly used and messed up and will end up having a mental breakdown for years.”  
  
  
Jongin knows he’s hit a nerve. Kyungsoo’s expression is hard and the air around them is thick. Gone is the happiness they’ve shared a few minutes ago. He feels bad for Kyungsoo, but it doesn’t mean that he will stop believing in “The One” just because the guy he’s interested in doesn’t.  
  
  
Jongin swears he will make Kyungsoo believe in The One.  
  
  
“You’ll never know if you don’t trust, Kyungsoo.”  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
“Can I see you again?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo turns around just in time to hear Jongin’s question.  
  
  
It’s almost 10 in the evening and they’re already in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment. After dinner, they went to an arcade to unwind and forget the awkward moment stirred up by the topic of The One. Kyungsoo has relatively loosened up the moment he held the puck at the air hockey machine, a wicked grin plastering itself on his face. Jongin lost, and lost, and lost, but it didn’t even matter one bit. Just seeing Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips lift itself up even just a little bit is more than enough for Jongin to be happy.  
  
  
Jongin looks ethereal as the lamppost light shines above his head, his blonde hair strands moving ever so slightly with the gust of wind. It’s chilly and Kyungsoo finds himself shaking, but he doesn’t know if it’s because of the chilly air or Jongin’s question.  
  
  
Does he want to see Jongin again?  
  
  
Truthfully, yes.  
  
  
But he doesn’t want his heart to be broken once again.  
  
  
Their conversations have been nothing, but nice. Jongin seems genuinely nice, but then so was Yifan.  
  
  
_They’re always nice in the beginning, Kyungsoo. Then they get tired of you and treat you like crap, like a filthy garbage meant to be thrown in the trash can. Remember what Yifan did to you. For all you know, Jongin could do the same to you. Hell, anyone could do that to you. Don’t trust anyone with your heart.  
  
  
Don’t trust anyone._  
  
  
“I want to, but I can’t.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s voice wavers as the statement finally escapes his mouth. He can see the varying expressions on Jongin’s face – a hopeful smile turns to a desolated frown. He feels bad doing this, but he’s doing it for the better good. Jongin can continue finding his The One and Kyungsoo can continue protecting his hurting heart. It’s good for everybody this way.  
  
  
“Why can’t you?”  
  
  
“I’m not you’re The One, Jongin.”  
  
  
“Only I know that.”  
  
  
Jongin leaves before Kyungsoo can even react. Kyungsoo stands there as he watches Jongin walk away. A small sigh escapes Kyungsoo’s mouth because _what just happened?_ Why did he even agree to Baekhyun to meet Jongin? Ah yes, because of his paper. It’s all Professor Chen’s fault.  
  
  
Kyungsoo sighs as he climbs the stairs towards his flat.  
  
  
Kai must be starving.  
  
  
And to think, he forgot to buy his precious cat some salmon.  
  
  
  
  
That night before Kyungsoo sleeps, he receives a text from Jongin.  
  
  
**Kim Jongin:** Goodnight Kyungsoo. :)  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
“So…how was it?”  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun wiggling his eyebrows is the most annoying thing, Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
  
He’s in the middle of feeding Kai when Baekhyun prances through his dorm. The cat hisses, entire body puffing up, the moment he smells Baekhyun. Both Kai and Kyungsoo are on the floor when Baekhyun joins them nonchalantly and tries to pet Kai only to be replied with a small scratch and a glare from Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“Stop stressing him.” Kyungsoo spanks Baekhyun’s hands and stands up to clean the utensils in the kitchen. Baekhyun follows him and stands at the door.  
  
  
“Seeing that you’re still being a miserable slob that you are, last night didn’t go well, huh?”  
  
  
Sure he may look like a slob right now with obviously worn out shirts and jogging pants, but does a person actually sleep with their tuxedos on? Plus, it’s only 7 in the morning. It’s too early to be dealing with Baekhyun’s shit.  
  
  
“Dude, it’s too early for your interrogation.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo grabs some random clothing on his closet and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. Baekhyun wanders around the dorm and ends up checking out Kyungsoo’s food supply. There’s some spare ramen and hot water on the electric kettle. Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind if he takes one, right? It’s not like they’re not best friends for nothing, right?  
  
  
“Pay for that.” is the first thing that Kyungsoo says the moment he gets out of the bathroom. Baekhyun is on his bed, eating a cup of ramen as he tries to pet an obviously annoyed Kai with his feet.  
  
  
“Aw come on man, I thought we’re friends.” Baekhyun says as he wipes his mouth from excess soup. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and and puts his used clothes on the clothes bin. Why is Baekhyun still not leaving?  
  
  
“Friends don’t leech off their friends’ food supply.”  
  
  
“Ah yes,” Baekhyun inhales the remaining soup before dropping the empty cup on the floor. “But I’m not your ordinary friend. I’m your best friend, Soo. An upgraded version of a friend.” He grabs the bottle of water Kyungsoo gives and practically gulps it down.  
  
  
“A pest, you mean.”  
  
  
“Aha, but you still love me, right?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t want to spend his Saturday morning engaging with another one of Baekhyun’s stupid conversations. He wants to spend it feeding Kai, getting a decent breakfast at the restaurant down the block and then maybe visiting Luhan and Minseok at the bookstore. Nothing wrong with owning too much books, right?  
  
  
“What do you want, Baek?”  
  
  
“How was Jongin? Isn’t he a nice one?”  
  
  
“Did you give him my number?”  
  
  
Jongin’s text message to Kyungsoo even haunted him in his dreams.  
  
  
“Of course I did, how else will your romance blossom?!”  
  
  
Baekhyun attempts to play with Kai who’s fur are now stricken up.  
  
  
“Nothing’s going to blossom. Sure he’s nice, but you know I can’t be in a relationship right now…” Kyungsoo’s about to start with his hour-long enumeration of reasons why he still needs more time to mend his broken heart, only to be cut by his best friend.  
  
  
“I don’t get it, Soo. It’s been years. We’re juniors now! I’ve been in 4 relationships, Junmyeon already got a job at Samsung. Hell, even Professor Chen has a baby now. Why can’t you move on from Yifan?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo hisses like salt have been rubbed on his wound.  
  
  
“See, even hearing Yifan’s name inflicts pain on you. Why? Why can’t you move on from the guy? Yifan’s engaged now, Soo. You need to stop torturing yourself.”  
  
  
Baekhyun is one of those very blunt friends. The one person where people have complicated feelings for – you hate his guts, but then you also recognize that he’s just stating a fact. A really harsh fact.  
  
  
Kyungsoo flops down on the bed and exhales loudly. It’s really too early for everything. Can’t the bed just swallow him whole with all his shattered hopes and dreams? Is it his fault that it’s so hard to move on from Yifan because he thought Yifan is his The One? Because he thought that Yifan would be his past, present and future? Kyungsoo doesn’t know anymore. But one thing’s for sure, Byun Baekhyun who has never been in a serious relationship sure doesn’t understand the concept of The One and how deep its effect is on true believers.  
  
  
It takes a minute and another deep sigh from Kyungsoo for Baekhyun to realize that what he just did is below the belt. He has always been a bit slow in processing the emotions of people. He sits beside Kyungsoo and rubs his back.  
  
  
“Dude, you do know why I’m doing this, right?”  
  
  
A muffled hmm means a yes.  
  
  
“Tell you what…I’ll treat you for dinner later just to make up for this. At that fancy restaurant that sells overpriced ramen.”  
  
  
Baekhyun ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair before leaving the room, leaving his best friend to nurse thoughts about what he just said.  
  
  
Maybe, _just maybe_ , he can finally let go now.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
There aren’t a lot of people in Shift Bookstore on a boring Saturday afternoon.  
  
  
For the first time in forever, Kyungsoo honestly feels at peace as his hands touch one book to another. The fancy glossy cover and the thin light brown paper that houses the bright minds of authors alike are the most beautiful thing for Kyungsoo. The smell of old books along with the feeling of actually touching a paper is irreplaceable by staring at a gadget all day long.  
  
  
Haruki Murakami, Banana Yoshimoto, Kenzaburo Oe…  
  
  
It has been so long ever since Kyungsoo read stories from his favourite Japanese authors.  
  
  
Kyungsoo spots Haruki’s Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage at the top most shelf of the area and curses the owners for being inconsiderate tall people. There aren’t a lot of people in the area and really what would he give to get his hands on the book?  
  
  
Answer: his shame  
  
  
He bounces up and down with his hands raised as high as it can only to be met with failure. From afar, Kyungsoo looks like a spoiled kid trying to reach for the cookie jar his mother placed at the most shelf.  
  
  
“Why!” He puffs,  
  
  
“Are!”, and huffs,  
  
  
“You!”, like  
  
  
“So!” there’s  
  
  
“Fucking!” no  
  
  
“High!” tomorrow.  
  
  
Kyungsoo only ends up breathless and tired as he sits on the floor.  
  
  
He’s going to give Minseok and Luhan a piece of his mind. What kind of owners in their right mind would place such a popular book at the top most shelf?! You put it where customers can readily get it. No need to make your customers go through hell to get what they want. It’s a fucking bookstore not a gym, for goodness’ sake.  
  
  
Maybe he could just ask Luhan to get it for him. Sure, that would mean totally throwing his shame down the trash, but then so is bouncing up and down like a fucking retard.  
  
  
He stands up, hands on his waist as he glares at the book.  
  
  
One day he’s going to buy a ladder just for himself and put it at the back office of this shop.  
  
  
“Oof!” A familiar chocolatey voice. “This is the book you want, right?”  
  
  
Jongin’s bright smile is like a breath of fresh air. The way his eyes crinkle with every upward movement of his lips is intoxicating for Kyungsoo. His blonde hair is a fluffy mess and Kyungsoo just wants to touch it. John Legend’s All of Me plays loudly on Jongin’s headphones and some part of Kyungsoo’s delusional mind assumes its perfect background music for their second meeting.  
  
  
“Tha-thank you...”  
  
  
What does a person actually say when they meet the person they like, but can’t be together with?  
  
  
They stand there and stare at each other, as if time has stopped for them.  
  
  
What is Jongin doing here? Is this coincidence or a planned meeting? Why does Jongin look so so fine? Would it be okay to actually like Jongin? What if Jongin’s bad for him? Such questions race in Kyungsoo’s mind as he grips the book tighter, feeling the remnants of Jongin’s touch on it.  
  
  
“I used to have a friend…” Jongin suddenly says. “who has a friend that liked a friend who then likes the brother of my friend…” It’s making Kyungsoo’s head ache. What? His friend’s friend likes his brother’s friend? What?  
  
  
Jongin shakes his head vigorously, his ears turning red with each passing second.  
  
  
“Basically, what I’m saying is, which do you like better: ramen or samgyupsal?”  
  
  
“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”  
  
  
Jongin’s way too smooth it’s scaring Kyungsoo out of his wits.  
  
  
_Just like what Yifan did._  
  
  
“Maybe?” There’s that soul-melting grin again. Ugh.  
  
  
“I’m not hungry.”  
  
  
A loud rumbling of the stomach. Man, why can’t his body cooperate with him even just once? First his height (or the lack of it) is a nuisance and now his stomach is rebelling against him? What a cruel world he lives in. A deep shade of pink dusts Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he lowers his gaze to the floor. How else can he look Jongin in the eyes, huh? Tell him, how else?  
  
  
Jongin’s deep chuckle forces Kyungsoo back to his senses.  
  
  
“Your stomach says otherwise.”  
  
  
He suddenly holds Kyungsoo’s hands and it’s all going way too fast and everything feels very hot. What is Jongin doing? What is happening? Kyungsoo’s eyes become larger as panic strikes his veins. He attempts to get out of Jongin’s hold only to be arrested by the owner’s heart-constricting smile.  
  
  
And it takes just that for Kyungsoo to lose all his defenses.  
  
  
“Come on Kyungsoo, it’s just dinner. We’re not going to do anything bad.”  
  
  
_Dinner with the devil_ , Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
  
“My treat. Ramen. Yixing hyung makes the most delicious ramen here in Hongdae.”  
  
  
Really…who is Kyungsoo to say no to Jongin’s temptation when his stomach is practically salivating at the thought of yummy ramen?  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** Let’s postpone dinner later. Impromptu dinner with someone.  
  
  
**Byun Baekhyun:** I know.  > : ) Have fun with Jongin!  
  
  
Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders how manipulative Baekhyun is.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
“Your friend is a chef here?!”  
  
  
The surprise is etched on Kyungsoo’s voice as he takes in the interior of his most favourite ramen shop in the whole of Hongdae. Ippudo is located at the heart of Hongdae; it’s one of those restaurants where you need to go a series of stairs (or elevators – whichever you prefer) just to get to it. It’s well lit interior is a huge difference with how Hongdae restaurants normally are. The service crew are busy as numerous bowls get in and get out of the kitchen. A tall lanky man says hello to Kyungsoo and he immediately greets him with a wide smile.  
  
  
“Hi Chanyeol!”  
  
  
The possessive part of Jongin wants to glare at the man, but then he remembers his current position in Kyungsoo’s life – neither a friend or a lover. Just a mere acquaintance. (For now anyway.) What is it with Kyungsoo and tall, pale man? Why can’t he like tall, dark, handsome men like everybody else in the world?  
  
  
Chanyeol sits them in the best place in the restaurant, the one in the corner where no one can hear them talk, because “he owes Kyungsoo something” before winking at Kyungsoo and leaving the two of them together.  
  
  
This Chanyeol guy just winked at Kyungsoo! When Jongin’s out in a date with him! The nerve of this…of this…dog!  
  
  
Jongin balls his fist underneath the table as he offers a hopefully convincing smile at Kyungsoo.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks effulgent beneath the lights of the restaurant. His jet black hair falls up to his nape and it looks so fluffy Jongin has to resist the temptation to just touch it and smell it. A smile decorates his face as he excitedly points one ramen to another, discussing how each one of them tastes good in their own ways.  
  
  
It’s a huge difference to how Kyungsoo was yesterday; he’s more relaxed and comfortable now. Jongin would like to thank the heavens above for giving him a second opportunity to meet Kyungsoo again.  
  
  
When Baekhyun approached Jongin that night he saw Jongin browsing through Kyungsoo’s Instagram account he was so sure he was going to be beaten to a pulp. Byun Baekhyun – the overprotective guardian of Do Kyungsoo. Rumors has it he threatened the men who tried to make a move on Kyungsoo, but weren’t serious. After the Curious Case of Wu Yifan, Baekhyun has been overprotective of his best friend. That’s why Jongin found himself bidding his mother goodbye when Baekhyun approached him.  
  
  
What he didn’t expect was the question that changed his life.  
  
  
_“Are you serious about Soo, Jongin?”  
  
  
“Huh? What….Baek?”  
  
  
“Stop feigning innocence. I’ve seen you stalk Kyungsoo since Day 1. You’re the kid who always throws rocks at Yifan whenever they fight.” There’s a huge grin on Baekhyun’s face as he gives a thumbs up to an obviously confused Jongin. “Gotta give it to you, Jong. You know your timing well.”  
  
  
Was he super obvious all this time? Hasn’t he tried to at least camouflage himself? Does this mean Kyungsoo knows he’s his stalker?  
  
  
“Wait Baek…does Kyungsoo know…”  
  
  
“Of course not. He’s like a horse with blinders whenever he’s with Yifan. He only sees Yifan and nothing, but Yifan.” Baekhyun picks a random candy and pops it in his mouth. “Quite delusional, if you ask me.”  
  
  
Not really delusional, just blindingly in love, Jongin thinks.  
  
  
“I’m serious about him, Baek.” Jongin sees no point in hiding it to Baekhyun. What has he got to lose? Baekhyun already knows of his long-time crush on Kyungsoo. Why not get his permission as well? It’s definitely better than just watching Kyungsoo in the sidelines.  
  
  
“I think he’s The One for me.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
“Well I wouldn’t risk my scholarship by hurting the Student Council President every now and then if I wasn’t serious, don’t you think?”  
  
  
“You officially pass the test! I now welcome you to Operation: Save Kyungsoo from the Clutches of Yifan Memoriam.”_  
  
  
This was why Jongin found himself wearing the same outfit as Kyungsoo the first day they officially met and accidentally bringing him to a sex toy-inspired restaurant for their first date (a goddamn challenge from Do Kyungsoo’s ultimate protector, Byun Baekhyun, the King Kuppa of the Super Mario World).  
  
  
Jongin has not expected getting a second chance in the form of Kyungsoo’s favourite ramen shop.  
  
  
“What are you getting, Jongin?” Amusement lingers on Kyungsoo’s voice as he expectantly stares at Jongin. It honestly makes Jongin’s heart melt, but he must remain cool. Kyungsoo likes cool. (An assumption seeing how Yifan is the epitome of cool back then.)  
  
  
“Shiromaru Motoaji.”  
  
  
“Oh I’m getting the same.”  
  
  
There’s those pink-dusted cheeks again. He can see Kyungsoo shyly smile as he motions Chanyeol to take their order. The tall man walks briskly towards Kyungsoo, like a dog excited to get a reward from its owner. Seeing him up close, Jongin thinks Chanyeol looks like a mad man with his scary big eyes and wide smile. Note to self: Get Kyungsoo away from the Chanyeol guy when they finally get together.  
  
  
“Okay, 2 shiromaru motoaji and 2 extra tamagos coming right up.” Chanyeol glances at Jongin before he winks at Kyungsoo and leaves the table. It seems like a secret communication between the two and Jongin is just dying to know what it’s all about.  
  
  
“He likes Baek.”  
  
  
OH.  
  
  
“Been trying to get Baek’s attention the moment Baek picked me up for lunch one Friday after our World Literature class.”  
  
  
O H.  
  
  
“He’s way too nice for Baek though, if you ask me.” Kyungsoo whispers to Jongin as he leans forward.  
  
  
Anybody is too good for Baekhyun.  
  
  
Jongin just smiles at Kyungsoo’s remark and changes the topic to safer ones like breakfast and the weather. Kyungsoo looks more pleasant now and that makes Jongin relax. At least Kyungsoo is finally having a good time now. Their orders finally arrive after 10 minutes. The aroma of yummy ramen fills their senses and it leaves both of them salivate on the spot.  
  
  
Silence erupts in their table as soon as they dig on their ramen. A slurp every now and then could be heard along with a deep sigh due to hunger satisfaction, but never a conversation starter. It’s okay with Jongin. Just seeing Kyungsoo enjoy his ramen is good enough for him. A smile unconsciously crawls on Jongin’s face as he watches Kyungsoo hungrily slurp the soup off the bowl.  
  
  
“Aaaahh, that was fulfilling.” Kyungsoo grins at Jongin the moment he puts the empty bowl down. A burp escapes his mouth and his eyes enlarge at the shame his traitor body keeps on giving him. “I’m sorry…”  
  
  
More than Kyungsoo’s apology, Jongin’s more disturbed at the piece of tamago stuck near Kyungsoo’s lips.  
  
  
“Kyungsoo…there’s something…” Jongin’s fingers work in their own accord. “near your lips…” They’ve touched Kyungsoo’s lips even before Jongin could process what his fingers just did.  
  
  
“Oh? Where?” Kyungsoo attempts to lick where Jongin’s pointing only to lick Jongin’s finger instead.  
  
  
Mayday! Mayday! Hard on spotted! Hard on spotted!  
  
  
Brain, quick! Think of something!  
  
  
And so the brain thinks.  
  
  
This is why minutes later, Jongin finds himself running to the bathroom nursing a bad case of the blue balls.  
  
  
To think that Kyungsoo just accidentally licked his middle finger, what more if he licked something else?  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
So begins Jongin’s conquest to Kyungsoo’s heart.  
  
  
What begins as accidental meet ups soon becomes casual dates in the form of date nights and lunch outs.  
  
  
Kyungsoo finds himself yearning for more Jongin in his life despite warning himself not to completely let his guard down. It’s why he’s currently refreshing his Kakao Talk every now and then to check if Jongin has a message for him.  
  
  
Okay, maybe the guy’s asleep. 11 in the evening is a nice time to fall asleep, right? But 11 in the evening is also a nice time to visit a girl or a guy even a good-looking neighbor’s pet. And Jongin normally messages him till midnight, so why not tonight?  
  
  
Frustrated, he throws his phone on the bed and ruffles his hair. Who cares if Jongin messages him or not? He’s got a big exam on Biology and he still has 6 more chapters to cram before the sun rises. He sighs and puts his heavy Biology book on the desk. The highlighter is on his right and a pencil is on the other. Time to do some studying!  
  
  
A V6 playlist plays in the background as Kyungsoo racks his brain with biological terms that is totally irrelevant to his Communication Arts course. Kai is cleaning himself in the far corner of the room while checking his stressed owner every now and then. The room is peaceful. Kyungsoo’s almost forgotten the internal struggle over Jongin’s lack of presence in his life today when a knock on the door is heard.  
It’s past midnight. Why would Baekhyun even see him at this kind of hour? Doesn’t he have an exam himself?  
  
  
“Baek, you need to stop pestering…”  
  
  
“You know I’m starting to wonder if you’re only friend is Baekhyun…”  
  
  
Kim Jongin, in all his glorious eye smile and tanned abs, has finally made his presence known in Kyungsoo’s life today. Before Kyungsoo could even control himself, a glare and a pout forms in his face as he leaves the door open to let Jongin come in.  
  
  
_Someone finally came. Took him so long_ , Kyungsoo muses. Jongin is dressed in sweats and a hoodie. The weather has rapidly turned frigid, leaving the students huddled together with their brimming hot coffee and thick sweaters and pants. Jongin huffs and puffs as he settles down on Kyungsoo’s floor before offering the coffee he got for Kyungsoo and the cat food he got for Kai.  
  
  
“You sure know how to be comfortable in someone else’s home, huh?”  
  
  
There’s snark on Kyungsoo’s voice, but he can’t help himself. Sure Kyungsoo has no right to get angry at Jongin just because the guy hasn’t talked to him for the entire day because they’re not boyfriends, but they’re friends! Friends worry about their friends’ life every now and then!  
  
  
(Trivia: Kyungsoo has never made an effort to know what Baekhyun does with his life. Baekhyun regularly updates him with TMI messages anyway.)  
  
  
Jongin only replies with a pleasing grin on his face and a plastic bag full of bread.  
  
  
“What’s all of these?” Kyungsoo frowns.  
  
  
“Cramming food! Don’t you have a Biology exam tomorrow? I’m here to join you cram.” Jongin fishes out a Trigonometry book from his backpack and waves it on Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo is appalled. He’s torn in between wanting to tell Jongin off for readily assuming that he’ll agree, but then again he actually finds it endearing that Jongin remembered that he has an exam tomorrow.  
  
  
“Only this time, brat.” He sips on the coffee. Caramel macchiato. Jongin remembered his favourite coffee.  
  
  
Jongin chuckles and positions himself beside Kyungsoo. It’s a relatively long desk fit for two people, so Jongin uses this as an opportunity to be beside his The One.  
  
  
It must be fun for Jongin, but it’s pure torture for Kyungsoo.  
  
  
Instead of memorizing the photosynthesis process, Kyungsoo memorizes the way Jongin’s eyebrows crease when he doesn’t get the formula for Hermite's cotangent identity, the way he bites his lower lips whenever he flips to another page and the way his moist lips touch the lucky coffee cup.  
  
  
Kyungsoo knows he’s got it bad the moment he envies Jongin’s coffee cup.  
  
  
It’s just that, Jongin all hunched up and serious with his work is so…damn hot it’s hard not to be bewitched by it.  
  
  
He shakes his head. He has no time for Jongin 101 especially when Professor Henry is one step closer to giving him that failing mark for not knowing enough about bacteria.  
  
  
Kyungsoo gulps down the coffee and puts his headphones on.  
  
  
Professor Henry has always been a huge cockblock.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Jongin barely passes his trigonometry class, while Kyungsoo passes his biology class with flying colors.  
  
  
The big, fat D on his card is fine. At least he managed to spend an intimate night with Kyungsoo.  
  
  
Jongin had never imagined that Kyungsoo would allow him to stay the night in his room, but he did. Jongin would like to think its because Kyungsoo has feelings for him, but he highly doubt that. It must have been all the bribes he brought with him.  
  
  
The look on Kyungsoo’s face when he’s studying is to die for. Jongin could almost remember how fast his heartbeat was when Kyungsoo didn’t shove him away when he attempted to sit beside the guy. He could almost smell the minty soap on Kyungsoo’s skin and could almost touch Kyungsoo’s hand if he wanted to. Hell, he could have even kissed him if he wanted to.  
  
  
But of course he stopped himself.  
  
  
He’s come way too far to destroy it with just one wrong move.  
  
  
Hell no, Jongin will not risk his good relationship with Kyungsoo by moving way too fast.  
  
  
“Daydreaming again?” Oh Sehun, Jongin’s best friend/best neighbour/best wingman, asks him.  
  
  
They’re in Sehun’s favourite milk tea shop, waiting for his Chinese boyfriend to come when his class ends. Jongin mutters his gratitude to Sehun, grabbing the strawberry milk tea Sehun got for him. Sehun sits on the opposite chair of Jongin and calls his boyfriend.  
  
  
“Tao, where are you?” Sehun asks in between sips of his favourite pearl milk tea. “Jongin’s daydreaming of his crush again.” This earns him a kick and a glare from Jongin. Jongin keeps forgetting that ever since his best friend became boyfriends with Zitao it immediately means that his secrets are shared by the two. Sehun snickers and bids his boyfriend farewell.  
  
  
“He’d be here in 5 minutes, helping a cat climb down a tree.” Sehun says as if it’s perfectly normal occurrence. “So…how’s you’re The One?”  
  
  
Does Jongin take the bait? Does he?  
  
  
“I spent the night in his room.”  
  
  
He does.  
  
  
Sehun splutters a few pearls on his shirt and Jongin is thankful for the instant karma.  
  
  
“You did what?!” Jongin offers napkin to a flustered Sehun who is now standing up, trying to get the pearl stains out of his shirt. “You slept with him?!”  
  
  
A facepalm.  
  
  
“I did not sleep with him, you dirty-minded deaf. I said I spent the night with him.”  
  
  
“So you did sleep with him?”  
  
  
The milk tea shop’s door opens and in comes a tall, masculine guy donning an all-black attire.  
  
  
“I did not sleep-“  
  
  
“What’d I miss?” The guy chirps – a huge difference to his domineering appearance.  
  
  
“Zitao, he slept with Kyungsoo.” Sehun passes the extra strawberry milk tea to Zitao. Zitao puts a hand on his mouth in disbelief. Did Jongin really do it? With Kyungsoo? What.  
  
  
“I DID NOT!!” Jongin roars, his face red and veins about to pop out. He glares at the two panic-stricken boyfriends who are now huddled together in their chairs. The last thing Jongin wants is a stupid rumor circulating in the campus to ruin his chances with Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“We spent the night cramming for our exams.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you say so? Jeez, no need to get angry over it.” Sehun goes back to nonchalantly sipping his milk tea while stroking his boyfriend’s hand. Zitao smiles at his boyfriend before placing his hand on Sehun’s lap. Jongin makes a face at his friends; his situation with Kyungsoo is more important than their holding hands.  
  
  
“That means he likes you.” Zitao chides.  
  
  
“Yeah, as a friend. Not as a boyfriend.”  
  
  
“No person in their right mind would welcome a man into their house at midnight if they didn’t feel safe with that man.”  
  
  
Sehun nods vigorously. It does make sense, but then Kyungsoo and Jongin have been dating for a few times already, so it could have been because Kyungsoo finds Jongin comfortable to be with? It doesn’t necessarily mean that Kyungsoo likes him. Yes, there’s still a slim chance that Kyungsoo doesn’t like him…  
  
  
“Have you tried officially asking him out?”  
  
  
“Too scared.”  
  
  
“Maybe it’s time you should, Jong.”  
  
  
Maybe.

 

 **Kim Jongin:** Hey Kyungsoo…  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** ??  
  
  
**Kim Jongin:** I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** What.  
  
  
**Kim Jongin:** Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** Jong, are you drunk?  
  
  
**Kim Jongin:** I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you.  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** Okay mister, where are you? I’ll come pick you up.  
  
  
**Kim Jongin:** If you were a booger I'd pick you first.  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** Okay I’ll let that one go and consider it as a compliment. Now give the phone to Baekhyun so I know where to pick you up.  
  
  
A drunk Jongin answers the phone the moment Kyungsoo’s call enters.  
  
  
“Kyu-Kyu-Kyungsoo…I – hic - weally weally….- hic - like you.” Jongin says in between hiccups. Loud club music plays in the background and Kyungsoo has to put extra effort into deciphering what Jongin is murmuring. “Soo…do you-hic- wike me?”  
  
  
At this rate, Kyungsoo is far too worried over Jongin to even feel giddy over what the younger is confessing to him.  
  
  
“Jongin, you’re drunk. Are you with Baek? Give the phone to him.”  
  
  
“You - hic, don’t want to – hic – talk to me?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo could almost imagine Jongin pouting in the scene. “Baekhyun, I hate you! Kyungsoo likes you more than he likes me.” There’s a brief sniffle and a rustling of clothes till Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun’s voice.  
  
  
“Yoooo Kyungsoo, whaddup?”  
  
  
“Whaddup yourself. What did you do to Jongin and where are you?”  
  
  
“Aww the momma hen is angry…”  
  
  
Baekhyun even has the balls to tease Kyungsoo when he’s this worried already. How brave.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t want me angry, Baek. Now tell me where you are or I’m going to burn all your beloved clothes and leak all the nude photos you took on my phone.”  
  
  
Who in their right mind would even use another’s phone to take nude selcas?  
  
  
“Club Java, from the apartment you turn right then turn left then take the stairs, it’s in the basement.”  
  
  
Gone is the playful Baekyun and is now replaced by a scared Baekhyun.  
  
  
“You better fix him. I expect to just pick him up the moment I get there.”  
  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
  
  
Jongin wakes up in a pool full of shame and despair the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
The weather is cold and the night oh so bright when Jongin decides to take Kyungsoo to the park to unwind. There aren’t a lot of people in the park, choosing to stay indoors, sipping hot tea while catching up with friends instead of looking at the beautiful stars up in the sky. Jongin and Kyungsoo are both wearing black wool turtle necks with black pants and shoes; a pure coincidence, considering that they haven’t talked about their attire for the day.  
  
  
Kyungsoo blushes when Jongin hands him his coffee. Jongin looks different today; he’s composed and calm instead of his usual perky self. Jongin’s headphone dangle on his neck and a small paper bag filled with food is on his left hand. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is jittery over the whole thing.  
  
  
Tonight feels different than the usual dates they have.  
  
  
Tonight feels like something’s about to happen.  
  
  
“You want to sit there?” Jongin points to a bench near the fountain, one where the stars could easily be seen. Kyungsoo nods and races Jongin to it. He’s not normally playful, but the atmosphere is suffocating him so much he feels that something bad is about to happen any minute. Jongin merely smiles as he follows suit. The smile on Kyungsoo’s face evaporates the closer Jongin is.  
  
  
Jongin’s leaving him, huh? This is goodbye. Their final moment together then Jongin’s finally giving up on him.  
  
  
Just like what Yifan did.  
  
  
“The stars look great today, don’t you think?” Jongin starts the conversation. The view from the bench is exceptional as they both stare upwards, body slumped on the bench in an uncomfortable manner. Kyungsoo thinks the stars don’t look as great as Jongin’s eyes whenever he looks at him.  
  
  
“I suppose so…” Kyungsoo mutters.  
  
  
“You okay?” There is worry in Jongin’s voice as he glances at Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo looks serious. His lips are pursed into a thin line while he stares at the stars above and he absent-mindedly sips his coffee. Jongin removes his jacket and drapes it on Kyungsoo’s thin body.  
  
  
“But you’ll get cold...” Kyungsoo protests, but Jongin is adamant on giving his jacket to Kyungsoo. “Nah, it’s not even that cold.”  
  
  
Sure, 8 degrees Celsius isn’t _that_ cold.  
  
  
Jongin fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket and starts playing his favourite Angela Aki song – This Love. Kyungsoo is confused. Jongin is even providing background music for their “break-up” even though they’re not really together. The kid probably rehearsed the scenario in his head for countless of time. He led Kyungsoo on.  
  
  
“Soo, I have something to tell you…” Jongin starts.  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s going to be dumped by a guy who’s not even his boyfriend.  
  
  
“We’ve been doing this whole dating thing for a while now…”  
  
  
Jongin’s giving up on him. Natural reaction, especially since Kyungsoo’s not even giving him the official ‘yes’ that he wants.  
  
  
“And I mean, I would like to, you know, know if we can…”  
  
  
“Stop this? It’s up to you Jongin.”  
  
  
The sadness in Kyungsoo’s voice is reciprocated by the shocked expression on Jongin’s face. Jongin’s eyebrows are furrowed as he looks questioningly at Kyungsoo. Where did the stopping come from?  
  
  
“What? Kyungsoo, have you’ve been leading me on all this time?”  
  
  
“You’re the one who’s leading me on! You’re just like Yifan, aren’t you? You give me these….these feelings! And then leave me when you’re done playing with me!” Kyungsoo’s furious by now. Jongin’s jacket is now on the bench as Kyungsoo stands in front of Jongin, eyes watery due to supressed tears.  
  
  
“Wait Soo, you have feelings for me?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo wants to be mad at the mockery in Jongin’s voice, but he feels useless and stupid. He should have listened to his gut feelings and protected his wall against Jongin. Now look at him? Jongin is done playing with him, so now the guy is going to pretend he’s sorry and things just aren’t working when really he’s just bored with Kyungsoo already. Kyungsoo stares one last time at Jongin before shaking his head and walking away, but then a hand stops him. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo back and into a tight embrace.  
  
  
“Soo, Soo you got it wrong. I’m not playing with you!” Kyungsoo struggles to get out of the embrace, but Jongin only pulls him closer. “I like you! I mean, I really really reaaaally like you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin nuzzles his face on Kyungsoo’s neck, breathing him in - the want to make him feel wanted so strong. “Why do you think I’m playing with you? I wouldn’t have spent all those months shamelessly clinging to you like a desperate leech if I don’t like you….”  
  
  
“But you looked so serious…” Kyungsoo finally breaks out into tears. Jongin’s embrace tightens with every sniff of Kyungsoo. “I thought you were going to leave me because I still haven’t given you your ‘yes’…” An exasperated sigh leaves Jongin’s mouth. Why does Kyungsoo always think the worst when it comes to him?  
  
  
“So does this mean a yes?” Jongin wipes the traces of tears on Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his fingers, an apologetic smile on his face as he stares at the face of his The One.  
  
  
“Depends…you haven’t asked me yet.”  
  
  
“Would you like to go out with me?” Jongin holds both of Kyungsoo’s hands.  
  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo squeezes his boyfriend’s hands and lands a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Everything’s the same and different.  
  
  
Even after months of being together, Jongin is still as loving to his boyfriend as he was before. But there are minor changes like Kyungsoo being more expressive of his feelings toward Jongin and Kyungsoo doing sweet things for Jongin every now and then.  
  
  
Jongin thinks its cute how his boyfriend has changed when they became official. He now has a key to Kyungsoo’s flat and Kyungsoo has a key to his. Kyungsoo dotes on Jongin as much as he dotes on Kyungsoo. There are times when Kyungsoo would surprise him with small things like chocolates and coffee or even help him with his essays (just the grammar part because let’s be real Engineering is a really tough course if Math hates you.) Same goes, Jongin continues to make Kyungsoo swoon head over heels with his simple words and actions.  
  
  
It goes like this for a couple of months until Jongin decides to enter the dancing competition with Yixing.  
  
  
“The competition is in two weeks, Kyungsoo.” Jongin explains one night, while they’re eating ramen at Ippudo. The ramen place isn’t as crowded as it usually is and Chanyeol sits them in their usual table, the table they sat on when they ate there together for the first time. Kyungsoo wipes his lips with a napkin. Yes, he gets it. The competition is in two weeks. His boyfriend is going to be busy. That’s perfectly okay. He’s a supportive boyfriend. He’s got this.  
  
  
“Yes, you’ve told me a few hours ago.” The spicy broth of his Karaka-men is nothing short of delicious and he slurps it down like water. Haemorrhoids be damned. “I’ll support you, Jong. Isn’t dancing the one thing your most passionate about? Go and fulfill it.” Kyungsoo drops the spoon and chopsticks on the table and squeezes his boyfriend’s hands. Jongin offers a thankful smile to his boyfriend as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hands back. Dancing has always been his ultimate passion (apart from loving Kyungsoo that is) and to be given this once in a lifetime chance to compete in a national dancing competition is just surreal.  
  
  
“I will be really busy…” Jongin gulps down his water and wipes his lips with a napkin before really looking at Kyungsoo. He needs to know if it’s really okay with Kyungsoo. Ever since that faithful day they met, he’s never spent a day without Kyungsoo. He may not spend the entire day with Kyungsoo, but one way or another he finds time for him even if its 5 minutes spent in front of his boyfriend’s flat just to give him his favourite coffee or an hour-long study session in the library.  
  
  
“It’s fine, Jong. I understand you.” Kyungsoo grins at Jongin. “This competition is important for you.”  
  
  
It’s just a few days of practice. It’s not like Jongin’s leaving for the military anyway.  
  
  
The look of happiness in Jongin’s face is more than enough sign for Kyungsoo to know that Jongin is thankful for the support. Jongin suddenly stands up and pulls Kyungsoo to his embrace, uncaring of the judging eyes around them. Kyungsoo yelps and dictates Jongin to put him down, but Jongin only laughs at his boyfriend.  
  
  
“Best boyfriend ever.” He mutters as he nuzzles Kyungsoo’s neck. His hold on Kyungsoo doesn’t ease out despite dropping him to the ground. Kyungsoo could feel the warmth seep out of Jongin’s hands, his boyfriend’s breath tickling his neck.  
  
  
One of the best part of being in an official relationship with Jongin is the PDA, Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
  
“Okay loverbirds, cut it out and pay for your meal. That’s more than enough cheese for an entire country.” Chanyeol tiredly says, putting the used plates on a tray and wiping the table clean with a soaped cloth and water.  
  
  
“You’re just jealous Baekhyun still hasn’t picked up on your moves on him.”  
  
  
“Shush it, Jongin. You know nothing.”  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s sniffs could be heard throughout the kitchen that night.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
The first few days of Jongin’s practice is tolerable. The determination and passion lingers in every precise move as his shoes squeak against the wooden tiles of the dance studio. His sweat-drenched muscle shirt should definitely be changed, but he ignores the clinging sweat and continues to dance when Yixing plays the music again from the beginning. They’ve been at it for 2 straight hours now and nobody is showing any signs of stopping as both examine themselves in the full length mirror.  
  
  
“You need to lift your arm higher”, Yixing demonstrates. “then jump before you crouch down on the floor.” Jongin stares at Yixing, memorizing every instruction, before nodding and doing the choreography himself.  
  
  
Yixing claps him in the back when he finally gets the right movement. They continue to dance for a few more minutes before calling quits.  
  
  
Jongin falls down on the floor while Yixing grabs their water bottles from the corner of the room and throws Jongin his.  
  
  
“Nice of Kyungsoo to support you.” Yixing casually says. Jongin just smiles despite the exhaustion.  
  
  
“Yeah…” He mutters. Kyungsoo must be waiting for him. Jongin checks his phone and sees a couple of text messages from Sehun and Kyungsoo. Sehun’s usual ‘dude, I’m hungry’ text message is drowned by the series of texts from Kyungsoo.  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** Don’t overwork yourself!  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** You want to eat dinner later?  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** I miss you. :(  
  
  
**Do Kyungsoo:** Stuck with Baekhyun. Forcing him to talk about cockroaches with Chanyeol.  
  
  
Why is it not abnormal to have cockroaches as conversation topic? Ah yes. Because its Baekhyun.  
  
  
Jongin just can’t wait to meet Kyungsoo that night to hug him and possibly cuddle with him. But first, shower.  
  
  
“Xing, I gotta go.”  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
“Jongin, meet my classmate, Sulli.” Yixing introduces a slim, pale girl with big brown eyes and dark long hair to Jongin. A sweet smile decorates Sulli’s face as she offers her hand to Jongin. “She’ll be watching us from now on. She’s a dancer, ballet though, but still a dancer. I figured we’d need a third person to point the mistakes on our choreography.”  
  
  
Jongin merely nods as he gauges Sulli with his eyes.  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, Jongin.”  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
“You need to lower yourself more.”  
  
  
“Watch your expressions, it will make or break your performance more than precise movements.”  
  
  
“Xing, put more effort into the twirl.”  
  
  
Sulli turns out is as strict as an old, single lady. There’s a stern look on her face and her hands are on her hips as she scrutinizes every move of the duo. They have been repeating the whole choreography for the competition since morning and it’s already nearing lunch. Jongin’s energy is depleted and it’s obvious with how he’s struggling to get a breather despite the muscle pains. Yixing’s not any better – shamelessly lying on the floor with his sweat-drenched clothes, shouting all his pain out.  
  
  
“Okay, I get it. Let’s take a break.” Sulli goes to the far corner of the dance studio where all their belongings are. She throws a water bottle to Yixing’s direction before walking towards Jongin who is now leaning on the mirrors.  
  
  
“Thanks.”, Jongin mutters when Sulli gives him the water bottle. Sulli only smiles before crouching down on the floor next to him and suddenly wiping his sweat.  
  
  
It’s too intimate. Way too intimate for comfort.  
  
  
With wide eyes, Jongin slaps Sulli’s hands away before he could even stop himself. There is obvious hurt in Sulli’s eyes as the towel falls to the floor. “I’m-I’m sorry.” Jongin mutters before picking the towel and running to grab his bag.  
  
  
“Gotta go Xing, Kyungsoo’s waiting for me!”  
  
  
Jongin leaves the room feeling a little more confused than normal.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
“Competition’s tomorrow, huh?”  
  
  
Jongin and Kyungsoo are having an early breakfast at the Breakfast House, towers of hot fluffy pancakes in front of them as soon as they finish catching up with each other’s lives. Jongin nods as he digs on his food before passing the syrup to Kyungsoo.  
  
  
It has been a week since the incident with Sulli and a week since he last met Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has been preoccupied with exams while Jongin has been swamped with day to day dance practices. To say that things didn’t go awkward between Jongin and Sulli would be an understatement. Sulli keeps on making a move on Jongin while the latter keeps on getting away from her as subtle as possible.  
  
  
Although subtle is not in Jongin’s vocabulary as attention is not in Yixing’s.  
  
  
Yixing doesn’t even have an inkling on what’s happening between Sulli and Jongin even if its already been a week, mind too focused on the objective at hand.  
  
  
Jongin has yet to tell Kyungsoo about Sulli. It pains him to lie to Kyungsoo (because technically omission of the truth is considered a lie), but his friends warned him of the repercussions of actually telling his boyfriend about a girl who’s making a move on him.  
  
  
_“Dude, do you want to get killed?” Sehun’s furious when Jongin tells him his plans for the first time. “You know Kyungsoo has a bad history with third persons. Do you really want to ignite fire to the situation?”  
  
  
Zitao pats Jongin in the back. “Sehunnie’s right, Jongin. You tell Kyungsoo about this Sulli girl, and you’ll end up cold and lonely once again.”_  
  
  
This is why Jongin finds it hard to even look Kyungsoo in the eye. Or even hold his hand when Kyungsoo attempts for skinship. He just can’t do it, especially when he’s conscience is constantly bugging him to do what he thinks is right.  
  
  
“Are you still going to practice tonight?” Kyungsoo asks nonchalantly as he smothers the remaining pancakes on his plate with syrup and whip cream.  
  
  
“Just in the afternoon. Yixing wants us to relax the night before, so we don’t panic tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Oh okay then.” Kyungsoo carefully places his utensils at the right side of the plate and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “I was wondering if you’d like to spend tonight with me…I mean I rented a few movies…uhm…we could watch them if you want.”  
  
  
Movies mean something.  
  
  
Movies mean cuddling in the dark while sitting on Kyungsoo’s sofa.  
  
  
Movies can even mean _more than_ cuddling.  
  
  
Jongin shudders just at the thought of _movies_.  
  
  
“Sure.” Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes it, a sly grin written all over his face. “We can watch movies all night long if you want.”  
  
  
It’s greasier than all of the burgers Kyungsoo ate last night.  
  
  
He scrunches his face in feigned irritation and slaps Jongin in the hand.  
  
  
Today is kicking off to a good start.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo stares at all of the food he randomly bought at the nearby supermarket - a loaf of bread, lettuce, a tray of eggs, chicken and some spread. His hands are on his hips and his eyebrows are furrowed together. Why did he even think he could do this?  
  
  
An incessant rubbing could be felt on Kyungsoo’s legs and he looks below only to see Kai purring, obviously demanding for food. The cat could definitely smell the food on the table. It’s the bad side of having a small flat - anything you open could be smelt all over the place.  
  
  
“Later, Kai. I need to make food for Jongin.” He gets down to pet Kai before putting him inside his cage. He’s got some magic to do and he’s got to do it now or else he won’t make it in time to surprise his boyfriend at the dance studio.  
  
  
The idea came to Kyungsoo when Baekhyun told him about Chanyeol’s surprise for him.  
  
  
_“Just imagine my shock when Chanyeol visited me with a tray full of food.” Baekhyun almost spits his food to Kyungsoo. Someone please remind Kyungsoo to give Baekhyun Table Manners 101 as a Christmas gift.  
  
  
“I’m sure you were.” Kyungsoo’s voice is laced with nothing, but sarcasm as he gracefully eats his sandwich.  
  
  
It’s a Friday afternoon and Kyungsoo finds himself being forced to spend time with Baekhyun instead of just staying in his dorm to prepare for the movies. He still can’t believe he initiated it this time. His cheeks redden without warning which makes Baekhyun ask “You okay, Soo?”.  
  
  
Kyungsoo nods so vigorously he ends up aching in the process.  
  
  
“Anyway, Jongin’s competition is tomorrow, huh?” Baekhyun’s finally done eating his fair share of the food. “Any plans for him?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo almost chokes, indecent thoughts zooming past his brains. Baekhyun passes him the water and taps his back till he feels alright.  
  
  
“We’re going to watch a movie later.”  
  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
  
What does Baekhyun even know about dating?  
  
  
“What do you mean that’s it? Am I supposed to do something?”  
  
  
“You’re not even going to surprise your boyfriend?” Baekhyun gathers their trash and throws it at a nearby trash can. “Jongin must be really stressed now. He could do with a gift from you.”  
  
  
“A gift, huh?” Kyungsoo contemplates. A gift for Jongin does sound nice. They haven’t been spending time with each other and Jongin doesn’t really show his stressed to Kyungsoo, opting to look carefree and confident most of the time.  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s mind races with different ideas while Baekhyun proceeds to move to another topic._  
  
  
“Done!” Kyungsoo proudly shouts to no one. Below him, Kai yawns, raising his head, before going back to his sleeping position. Four pieces of chicken sandwiches so stuffed its ingredients can almost fall out are placed in a clean plate. Kyungsoo grins to himself because ha! He’s a grown-up now! He can actually feed another person now!  
  
  
The time is almost 5 in the afternoon and Kyungsoo needs to leave now if he still wants to catch Jongin at the studio. Yixing offered to stall for him if needed, but then knowing Yixing, the guy must have forgotten it by now. Kyungsoo places the sandwich in a Ziplock before putting them in a brown paper bag. He has 10 minutes to shower then leave or else he really won’t be able to catch Jongin at the dance studio.  
  
  
Thoroughly delighted, Kyungsoo skips through his things to get decent clothes for their ‘movie’ date.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
The dance studio is located in the basement of a famous bakery in Hongdae.  
  
  
Kyungsoo is practically freezing by the time he’s climbing down the stairs to the dance studio. The weather has been crazy lately, especially now that it’s dropped to a -1 degrees Celsius. He rubs his palms together and breathes on it through his thick wool gloves. Damn why does winter have to be so freaking cold?, Kyungsoo muses. Hopefully his chicken sandwich is still hot within the comforts of his backpack.  
  
  
The door creaks when Kyungsoo touches it. There are no loud sounds, no heavy footsteps; it’s eerily silent except for Kyungsoo’s cheerful call for his boyfriend.  
  
  
“Jongin-ah, I brought-“ Kyungsoo’s voice gets caught up in his throat. Jongin’s back is against the floor-length mirror, his hair tousled and his legs steady. His mouth is locked with another – a girl with big eyes and long luscious locks. Her hands are secured on Jongin’s hips while her head is twisted to the side.  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to feel.  
  
  
He’s rendered immobile from where he is, completely mute and dizzy from what he’s seeing in front of him. When did this started? Who is that woman? Why are they kissing? Did Jongin pull off a Yifan on him? Thousands of questions swirl on his mind to the point that he doesn’t realize Yixing’s hand on his shoulders, greeting him enthusiastically, completely oblivious to what Kyungsoo is seeing.  
  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo! Glad to see you here! Jongin is-“ Yixing’s eyes grow big when he sees Sulli smothering Jongin’s face. “What the fucking hell?” Yixing shouts, finally getting the two’s attention. Jongin is flustered the moment he sees his teary-eyed boyfriend by the door. Talk about wrong timing. The pained expression on Kyungsoo’s face tugs on Jongin’s heart and he immediately knows he’s screwed up so bad. Jongin pushes Sulli harshly, uncaring of how she fell on the floor, before he follows Kyungsoo who’s now running out of the studio and into the freezing streets of Hongdae.  
  
  
Kyungsoo should have known better.  
  
  
He should have seen it coming.  
  
  
Why would someone as handsome as Jongin like him completely? Nobody ever will.  
  
  
Hell, he doesn’t even like himself completely.  
  
  
Kyungsoo stops running the moment he feels a familiar warmth on his skin. Instead of tingles, he feels pain with the warmth. He shakes his hand away and walks without looking back. “Kyungsoo, I can explain…” There is frustration in Jongin’s voice and Kyungsoo thinks he has no right to have that kind of voice. Cheaters don’t have the right to feel frustration and pain because they inflict so much more to the people they cheat on. Tears pool on his eyes and he forces himself not to blink and not to think and just be strong in front of Jongin. Jongin has no right to see him so weak…not after what he did to him.  
  
  
“You don’t need to explain anything.” Kyungsoo tries his best to smile despite knowing how much his heart hurts. “I get it. You don’t like me anymore.” A sarcastic laugh escapes his mouth. “Wish you could have told me earlier though, instead of lying to me…” He’s too tired of this. Why did he even think he could actually love again?  
  
  
“No Soo, you got it wrong. Sulli kissed me-“  
  
  
“So Sulli’s the name, huh? A pretty name for a pretty girl.”  
  
  
“Kyungsoo, I don’t like her.” Jongin is pleading now, hands grabbing Kyungsoo’s and squeezing them tightly as if doing that would make Kyungsoo believe him more. “I like you, Soo. I only like you and nobody else.” Kyungsoo can barely see Jongin’s scared face beyond his glassy eyes, but he could definitely feel the desperation in Jongin’s actions. But why? Why would Jongin do it, yet beg for his forgiveness now? Kyungsoo doesn’t get it.  
  
  
He is too confused for this right now.  
  
  
With a deep exhale, Kyungsoo carefully pushes Jongin off him and walks to God knows where. At the back of his mid, Kyungsoo wishes Jongin would continue to plead and struggle just to ensure Kyungsoo that he really likes him and there’s a valid explanation to what he did. Kyungsoo might forgive Jongin if he actually does beg for it. Maybe. But nothing came except for the cold and biting winter wind.  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Baekhyun throws the uneaten chicken sandwiches in Kyungsoo’s bag.

 

“Why the hell did you do that?!”  
  
  
Baekhyun’s fist greets Jongin the moment he gets home after the dance competition.  
  
  
Yixing and Jongin won despite the circumstances. Yixing glared at him and Sulli the moment he came close to them. Sulli shivered at the thought of an angry Yixing and fled almost instantly. Yixing might be forgetful and high most of the time, but he rarely gets angry to the point that people are scared to see how he’s angry.  
  
  
Jongin’s the very first person who’s got a taste of Yixing’s wrath.  
  
  
“Why did you do that?” Sure, Jongin is his friend, not Kyungsoo, but a wrong is still a wrong. “I thought you’re better than that, Jong.” Yixing is obviously disappointed with Jongin, but Jongin feels misunderstood especially when he’s at the losing end here. He did not kiss Sulli intentionally; the girl forced herself on him when she got the chance.  
  
  
“She suddenly attacked me, Xing! What did you want me to do?”  
  
  
“You could have stopped her!”  
  
  
Their loud voices ring in the otherwise silent dance studio. Jongin feels like his heart is about to explode. Kyungsoo left him for a misunderstanding. And now he can’t go to where Kyungsoo is to explain himself because he needs to be at the arena in 30 minutes. It’s a choice between his priorities and responsibilities.  
  
  
Jongin ended up going to the competition. Because it’s the responsible thing to do.  
  
  
So now he’s being thrown to the ground by Baekhyun’s punch.  
  
  
The rough surface of the pavement scratches Jongin’s face and it burns, but he really could care less. He guesses he deserves this kind of treatment. After all, he hurt Baekhyun’s little prince. He has no energy or right to fight back because he deserves this. Definitely.  
  
  
There’s blood oozing on his skin when Baekhyun pulls him by the collar, vengeance obvious in his eyes. He has never seen Baekhyun so mad; the older opting for humor and happiness most of the time.  
  
  
“I trusted you, Jong.” Disappointment and anger is etched on Baekhyun’s face as he takes a breather on top of Jongin. “I thought you’re good for him, but you’re actually worse than Yifan…” Jongin stares as Baekhyun purses his lips, eyes sad and hands tightening on his collar before the elder is shaking his head and getting up.  
  
  
“I can explain, Baek.” Jongin tries to say, but Baekhyun is waving his hand at him already. “It’s already too late for your explanation. Just…get away from Kyungsoo from now on.”  
  
  
Jongin has never thought that the sight of Baekhyun leaving would be so painful for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin has never been one to give up, especially when it comes to people he loves.  
  
  
He has been trying to apologize to Kyungsoo ever since that fateful day Sulli attacked him.  
  
  
He spent the first morning begging Kyungsoo for mercy, practically sprawled on the floor in front of Kyungsoo’s door. The floor was cold, but he could care less. He worried about losing Kyungsoo more than death due to hypothermia, but Kyungsoo never went out of his room.  
  
  
When Kyungsoo finally did leave his room that night to eat, he never paid even just a single attention to Jongin, opting to look straight with a stoic face and with a determination of a military officer. Jongin would try to grab his legs, but Kyungsoo would only glare at him.  
  
  
“Go home and eat, Jongin.” is the only tired response from Kyungsoo before he leaves Jongin alone in the empty and cold corridor.  
  
  
The rest of the days were spent trying to get Kyungsoo’s attention.  
  
  
In the morning before class, Jongin would leave food on Kyungsoo’s doorstep. There’s always a sticky note of “Sorry, but please listen to my explanation.” In hopes that Kyungsoo would at least even listen to him, if not forgive him. In between classes, Jongin would spend his free time trying to get back to Kyungsoo’s life, but Kyungsoo would either be too busy or hiding somewhere he doesn’t know. The nights were spent on the cold corridor of Kyungsoo’s dorm to the point that Jongin’s body had adjusted on the lack of heater in the corridor, opting to rely on tons of hot pack while he patiently waited in front of Kyungsoo’s door. Sometimes he would talk to Kyungsoo, assuming that his boyfriend was leaning on the other side of the door. He would talk about anything and everything except for what really happened that day.  
  
  
Jongin has also confronted Sulli about what happened.  
  
  
The girl kept on apologizing to him and Yixing, stating how much she had a crush on Jongin ever since she was a freshman at Hongik University. When Yixing invited her to their dance practice, Sulli immediately thought of it as an opportunity to get to know him better. Sulli even blamed Jongin for giving her hints that he ‘likes’ him, that’s why she kissed him. Sulli had no inkling that Jongin is gay…or does he have a boyfriend in the form of Do Kyungsoo, which is obviously a lie seeing that Jongin could always be seen being sickeningly sweet with Kyungsoo almost every time and everywhere.  
  
  
Jongin ended up shaking his head and sighing at the mad Sulli who left him alone at the back of the university main building.  
  
  
The ringing of his phone disrupts Jongin from his thoughts.  
  
  
‘Byun Baekhyun calling.’  
  
  
He adjusts his seat on the cold tiled floor and answers his phone.  
  
  
“Hey Baek…” His relationship with Baekhyun has never been the same. Baekhyun left his job at the convenience store the day after the incident occurred. The owner was confused, but he was never the type to question about the decisions of his employees.  
  
  
“Coral Café in 30 minutes or I won’t ever listen to your explanation.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shift Bookstore is the safest refugee for Kyungsoo’s fragile heart, Kyungsoo muses. Nothing has changed even though he hasn’t visited in weeks. The smell of books still lingers throughout the quaint bookstore while classical music plays in the background. There aren’t a lot of people, just a few students and adults roaming around the area, checking out the new releases.  
  
  
Kyungsoo likes this familiarity. He misses this.  
  
  
This familiarity he protected after Yifan left and before Jongin arrived.  
  
  
Why did he ever think leaving this kind of familiarity is a good decision? Look at where it brought him. He heaves a sigh and returns the book he’s holding on the table.  
  
  
“Well, somebody’s in deep thought…”  
  
  
Luhan’s smile is one of those intoxicating smiles that just literally melts people into a pile of goo. Kyungsoo offers a tired smile in return.  
  
  
Last time Kyungsoo met Luhan he introduced Jongin to the couple as his boyfriend. The two shared a quick glance with each other, something that Kyungsoo immediately picked up on. He made a face at the two which made the couple just giggle. They were so happy back then, but now he doesn’t even know what he feels anymore.  
  
  
“Hey…” Kyungsoo greets him. Luhan displays the new book releases on the glass window before looking back at Kyungsoo and inviting him to have coffee at the coffee shop they met before.  
  
  
“What about Minseok?”  
  
  
“I’m sure he can handle a few hours without me.” Luhan assures Kyungsoo. He grabs the younger’s hand and quickly drags him out of the bookstore. For someone old, Luhan can definitely run faster than Kyungsoo. There’s a grin on his face as he bids farewell to his husband along with the lines of ‘kidnapping our poor, sad son!’ and ‘make sure to drink your meds!”. Kyungsoo is a bit confused with what’s happening. Have Luhan and Minseok always considered him as their son? And why is he allowing this to happen? He was sure he wanted to go to Shift Bookstore to get a book a minute ago, not to be dragged everywhere by Luhan.  
  
  
The chilling weather of Hongdae bites Kyungsoo in the skin. Despite the layers and layers of clothes, Kyungsoo still feels the icy cold winter while running with Luhan to the coffee shop they first met. Memories of the first time they met dances in Kyungsoo’s brain as Luhan forces him to enter the heated coffee shop.  
  
  
The aroma of coffee is invigorating. Kyungsoo sits at one of the seats by the window while Luhan hops to the counter to buy their coffee. Kyungsoo honestly thinks Luhan is just pitying him because why not? Two guys already cheated on him on purpose like he’s some rag doll that’s supposed to be thrown once not useful anymore. He still can’t believe Jongin would do that to him even after knowing his history with Yifan.  
  
  
The scenario is still fresh in Kyungsoo’s brain because it has been repeating in his brain like a broken record. The way that Sulli girl’s hands were on Jongin’s hips and the way Jongin didn’t relent on the situation, like it’s a perfectly normal occurrence. Even the way his heart constricted and the tears fell on his cheeks are still fresh on Kyungsoo’s brain. It was humiliating and heartbreaking – just like how he felt when he was with Yifan.  
  
  
“You really need to stop spacing out, Soo.” Luhan gives him his favourite caramel machiatto. Kyungsoo grins at Luhan and sips the coffee.  
  
  
“Sorry.” Luhan sits on the empty seat before him and just chuckles.  
  
  
“So tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Tell me what’s really wrong.” Luhan reiterates. “Yeah I get it, Jongin cheated you and you didn’t expect it, but the guy has been practically proclaiming his apology to the world every single day, so tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
  
So Luhan brought him to this mini field trip only to be questioned on his relationship decisions? Kyungsoo’s just appalled that Luhan keeps on asking him what’s wrong. Isn’t it obvious what’s wrong? Jongin cheated on him! He can’t continue being with a guy who obviously cheated on him! He used him!  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyebrows are furrowed by the time he answers Luhan’s question.  
  
  
“Jongin cheated on me when I believed in him 100% that he was loyal to me. Do you even know how that feels? Being cheated?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “Of course not. How could you, when you live in that stupid little fantasy with your Minseokkie.”  
  
  
“You speak as if you envy our relationship way too much, Kyungsoo. It just so happens I trust Minseok a lot.”  
  
  
“Are you implying something?”  
  
  
“Have you ever listened to Jongin’s side of the story?” Luhan is calm when he talks to Kyungsoo no matter how furious Kyungsoo is. Luhan sips on his coffee before placing it back on the table. “Have you ever stopped and actually evaluate what you saw? That maybe you were just blinded by the fact that you’re just waiting for Jongin to actually mess up, so you can actually insert that sad scene you always imagine happening to you?”  
  
  
“I know what I saw, Luhan. They were kissing when I got there.”  
  
  
“That’s now what I heard. I think you need to heart the poor guy out before he actually gives up on you.”  
  
  
“Why did you hear something when you’re not part of our relationship?” Why does Luhan know something that Kyungsoo doesn’t? He’s the one that was wronged here, but it seems like his friends have information about the problem that even he doesn’t. And why is Luhan siding with Jongin? Isn’t he supposed to side with Kyungsoo?  
  
  
“Because I actually listen, Kyungsoo.”  
  
  
And that’s it.  
  
  
Kyungsoo knows he’s lost the battle already.  
  
  
Maybe he does need to listen to whatever Jongin’s been wanting to tell him all this time.  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo apologizes to Luhan the moment they get back to Shift Bookstore.  
  
  
Luhan only ruffles his ‘son’s’ hair and hugs him tightly. After all, he only just wants the best for Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“Remember, Soo. Listen. You won’t lose anything if you listen.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a deep sigh as he inserts his house keys on the door. Jongin is nowhere to be seen. The front of his door is empty. It’s almost dinner time when Luhan let go of Kyungsoo, making sure that the young man got the message that they only cared for him.  
  
  
Kyungsoo managed to buy a to-go sandwich from Subway for his dinner before the store closed for the day. He hasn’t eaten properly ever since the incident and eating a Subway is already a good signal for his health.  
  
  
“Kai, I’m home.” Kyungsoo shouts to no one. He turns on the light only to see his home the way he left it that morning, except Kai is nowhere to be seen now. Kyungsoo looks throughout the room. Maybe Kai is just hiding somewhere…except he’s not under the bed or is he inside the bathroom. Kyungsoo looked behind every furniture, but Kai is still nowhere to be seen. Panic is fast claiming Kyungsoo’s brain with each passing second he’s not with Kai. Where could his cat be? He looks everywhere and sees it.  
  
  
The window of his bedroom is slightly open, but big enough for the cat to get out.  
  
  
How stupid of him.  
  
  
Kai could be shivering by now. Hell, he could be suffering from hypothermia right now. The weather has been crazy lately, but most especially during the night. The news announced the temperature for the night is as low as -5 degrees Celsius. Kyungsoo hopes Kai is alright.  
  
  
He dashes out of his room before he could even think of a decent plan to find Kai.  
  
  
“Kai! Kai!” Kyungsoo randomly shouts in the street. People are looking at him weirdly, but he ignores them. He needs to find his cat now. “Kai, where are you?!” Judging by how cold his room is when he got there, it hasn’t been that long since his cat left the room.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks everywhere – the trash cans, the ahjumma stalls, even in his neighbors’ houses, but he still can’t see Kai. He shouts and shouts and pleads to people who might have seen his cat, but there are still no signs of Kai.  
  
  
First, Jongin cheated on him. And now, Kai leaves him. Kyungsoo feels like crying, but now is not the right time to cry. He needs to save his cat from the cold or else he’ll feel guilty and sad for the rest of his life.  
  
  
Kyungsoo enters the nearest GS25 to buy a hot pack and to show a photo of Kai. The heat inside the store is a huge difference from the blistering cold outside. Kyungsoo breathes through his palm as he walks around the store to buy a hot pack. He’ll need all the heat he could get if he’s going to spend the night searching for Kai. Kyungsoo sees the gondola filled with hot pack when he sees a familiar duo.  
  
  
Jongin is in front of him, cradling a pretty much comfortable Kai in his arms, as Jongin places a hot pack on Kai’s belly. The cat practically mewls and makes himself more comfortable in Jongin’s arms with that. Kyungsoo is torn in between two feelings – he’s relieved that Kai is in good arms, but then those arms are Jongin’s arms. _The cheater’s arms._  
  
  
“You like that, huh?” Jongin talks to Kai. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you till your appa goes home.” Jongin pets Kai like there’s no tomorrow and Kyungsoo would have find it adorable if he wasn’t so mad at Jongin.  
  
  
(Okay maybe, it does have some effect on Kyungsoo. Just a little.)  
  
  
“Hey…” is Kyungsoo’s weak greeting when he finally musters the courage to greet his boyfriend. Jongin is visibly flustered when he sees Kyungsoo, almost dropping the cat in the process. Kai howls, claws deep within Jongin’s sweater and Jongin hisses because he thinks his stomach has been injured, but never drops the cat on the floor.  
  
  
Is Kyungsoo really talking to him? Maybe he should pinch his cheeks because is this really Kyungsoo talking to him? His Kyungsoo?  
  
  
“I see Kai is very fond of you…” There is tiredness in Kyungsoo’s voice as he sits next to Jongin and pets his cat on his boyfriend’s lap.  
  
  
“Well he has always been fond of me…” The cat purrs at all the attention he’s getting. “I think you left your window open this afternoon. Saw him shivering in the corridor so I took care of him. Hope you don’t mind…” Jongin’s heart is erratic. It has been so long since he last talked to Kyungsoo, he almost forgot how it felt like being with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s deep voice still gives him the feels. Even the way Kyungsoo tinkers with the hem of his sweater is familiar to Jongin. He’s tempted to grab Kyungsoo’s hand and kiss it, but then does he even have a right to?  
  
  
“Yeah, he has…”  
  
  
They’re silent for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard is the pop music booming in the speakers of GS25 and the loud snoring of the service crew. Jongin has never imagined to finally talk to Kyungsoo here, of all places. He heard Kai mewling in the corner of the corridor when he got to Kyungsoo’s dorm. The cat was clearly scared and cold when Jongin got there. Kyungsoo must have forgotten to close his windows, Jongin mused. He took care of the cat, despite the scratches he got and fed him warm milk. Kai immediately eased on him.  
  
  
Kai has always liked Jongin anyway.  
  
  
“So…how have you been?”  
  
  
“Huh?” Is Kyungsoo really initiating conversation with him. “I’m okay, I guess…” Jongin bobs his head from side to side. “I mean I’m not okay…I miss my boyfriend.”  
  
  
“Why? Did he go somewhere?”  
  
  
“Not really, but we’re in a fight so we haven’t been talking lately…”  
  
  
“Well, that just blows.” Kyungsoo pouts, shifting his position on the chair. “Why did you fight?”  
  
  
“Well…a girl attacked me one afternoon and Kyungsoo- I mean my boyfriend thought I was kissing her.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you stop her?”  
  
  
“Well she was all over my face before I could even breathe, then you- I mean my boyfriend caught me in a really uncompromising situation.” Jongin is staring at Kyungsoo by now, making sure he really got the message. “I’ve been trying to explain to him, but it seems like he doesn’t want my explanation.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s cheeks are hot. So it’s true what Luhan said that Jongin didn’t really mean for it to happen, that Jongin didn’t even want it to happen in the first place. How could he have so little faith with Jongin when the latter had so much faith in him? Sighing, Kyungsoo buries his face on his hands. How could he be so stupid....  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jongin…” Kyungsoo mutters, face still buried in his hands. “I should have trusted you…” His ears and cheeks are as red as tomatoes. “I’ll get it if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I mean…who would want to be with a stubborn untrusting person like me?”  
  
  
Can the ground just swallow Kyungsoo as a whole? The humiliation!  
  
  
He feels a familiar warmth on his fingers, one by one the warmth passes through one finger to another till his hand is in Jongin’s. Jongin’s so close to him by now, face inches away from each other. There’s a grin on his boyfriend’s face as Jongin lands a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
  
“I’d love to be with you forever, you stubborn untrusting person you.”  
  
  
Jongin’s pulls Kyungsoo towards him and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s lower body, completely locking him in place. His hands are on  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he lands another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
  
Kyungsoo thinks this is nice. Extremely nice even.  
  
  
Kyungsoo hugs Jongin for a long time, just taking in the situation that they’re currently in. Jongin’s familiar scent is still intoxicating, and his built is still as perfect as Kyungsoo remembered.  
  
  
Everything is finally back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  
  
  
“This is one of the most satisfying movies I’ve ever seen.”  
  
  
Jongin grunts as he gets out of the blanket, chiselled chest glistening with sweat as the sun greets the couple from the full length window in Kyungsoo’s room. It’s 9 in the morning and Kyungsoo’s room is quiet except for the background music of the rolling credits and his own boyfriend’s heavy breathing. Their hairs are a mess and their body glistening with sweat as they stare at each other, grinning mischievously at what they did.  
  
  
“You said the same with the movie we watched last night…” Kyungsoo whispers as he lays himself beneath the safety of Jongin’s arms.  
  
  
“Every movie with you is the best, Kyungsoo.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo in the neck, making the latter giggle with delight. Jongin adjusts his position and embraces his boyfriend.  
  
  
They have been together for two years now and things are getting better. Sure, there are ups and downs, but that’s how relationships are.  
  
  
It’s a continuous learning and growing together between two loving people.  
  
  
“Do you want to watch another movie?”  
  
  
“We can even do a marathon if that’s what you want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**THE END**

 


End file.
